Protector Chapter 1
by Avery Bentson
Summary: Mia Sunraizer is a normal girl well actually... a half-human, who finds out that she's worthy of becoming a bounty hunter but she doesn't realize what becoming a bounty means. when she does know. she'll have to choose between being normal and bounty.


"Mia, are you sure you want to do this?" Audrey, my best friend since kindergarten was sounding concerned. I was probably never going to see her again.

"It's the only rational way to make of life. I'm doing this for good. I'm doing this for others."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I am sure. Quit asking me that. I only have a day until I have to leave. I'll have to make it last."

"You're right. We should do something."

"You can help me go through my things. Look for things that I need to throw out and can't have."

"I think not having you here is going to be weird."

"You'll just have to get used to it."

"I know."

I was 17. It was a little late to begin my bounty training. But, if I wanted to be a bounty I had to start now though. After I had all these attachments, it was going to leave a scar on my heart. One I can't heal once it's been into my skin.

After I got rid of the things I said I didn't need (the things I didn't like), I was starting to get ready to leave. I started to say good bye to my mom when she started to cry.

"Mom, why do you have to cry? It's going to make it harder for me to leave!"

"I'm sorry honey. It's just that I raised you... now I'm seeing you go with the chance that I may never see you again!"

"I'm sorry Mom. It's just that I have to go. It's what feels right." At this point, I started to cry.

"All right, just remember, I'm always here for you, No matter what. I'm sure if you had a father he'd be here for you too. Too bad, I'm all you got kid."

"All right Mom, I'll miss you but, I've got to go. Master Eveleth is here. He's my Bounty instructor."

"Well… have him come in."

"I'll see what I can do."

As I walked outside, instead of a car, which I usually see, I saw a ship. It was a two person ship that had two wings on the side. One was pointing upwards. One was pointing to the side. It was grey and blue. It looked like it was very sufficient. Sufficient enough to get us to where we he was going and back.

"Hello. I'm Mia Sunraizer. I was assigned to you for Bounty training."  
>"I'm Aaron Eveleth. I'm your new master."<p>

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you kid. Are you ready to leave? Wait... what species are you?"

"I'm half-human."

"You don't see many of those very often. There's only one we know of… It's cool that you'll be shadowing me. Let's get a move on."

"Well… actually, my mother wanted to meet you. She just wanted to know what I was getting myself into."

"All right, I'll step inside this little hut of yours."

As we went inside I noticed my mother knitting. How could she knit at a time like this? Her daughter is leaving and might not be seeing her again… doesn't she care?

"Mom, this is Aaron Eveleth. He's my training master."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"All right mother, you've met him… we have to go now."

"All right, you go now, before you get in trouble for being so rude."

"Don't you worry, I'll get her to be polite. I'll get her to obey the rules, and all that important stuff."

"Good, this is counting for something good. I'll see you sometime." There was a pause, "I hope."

"Bye mom." I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "I'll miss you."

"I know you will honey. But I'll always be in your heart. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"All right Mia, Let's go. We're behind schedule now."

As I walked out the door, I started to board the ship. I walked to where the controls were. There were red, green, white, and grey buttons all over the place. There was a console remote that controlled the ship. There were two chairs. There was a lever. I hoped and prayed that he wasn't going to let me drive.

"Aaron? What's all of this for?"

"Why? It's to navigate the ship! That was a stupid question. But that's what I'm here for."

"Thanks for that reassuring gesture. It really improves my thinking of you."

"No problem."

"How long is it going to take to get to Coruscant?"

"Oh… Maybe… an hour and a half, that's all."

"That's not too bad. It could be worse."

"I guess. How long have you known about us bounties?"

"Well… a few weeks ago Marion Mezzina contacted me. He sent a hologram message saying that I was supposed to be meeting you at my house at the exact time that you came."

"Well… he's the main one of us. He's the one who keeps us bounties as a group. We'd all be going crazy if we didn't have him."

"I suspected he'd be a good leader. I'm just appalled that I didn't know about you guys. I know about almost everything else that goes on in this universe."

"We keep in secret most of the time."

"What do you do the parts you aren't in secret?"

"We make plans with people."

"Plans?"

"Plans to the jobs we are given. Usually there is more than one of us on the job. Therefore, there is a more likely chance that one of us is going to be clueless of what the other person was doing unless we have a plan."

"Oh… that makes sense."

"I have one more question before we get to Coruscant. How long is it going to take before I get to be an official bounty hunter? Oh… and how difficult is it?"

"That's not exactly one question. That's more like two questions."

"Please just answer the questions. I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Let's just say you're in for a long difficult journey. It'll be a journey to become well known and wanted."

"Oh." It was the only thing I could say out loud at the time.

He started the ship. I saw the ground and the houses disappear from my view. I realized I was most likely never going to see my home world of Metropolis ever again. I realized I had just made a big decision in my life. I left everything behind to start out new.

I also realized that he never actually defined the type of plans they were. He never really said how long it would take to graduate from being his student. I want to figure these out soon.


End file.
